


Being Remade

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long overdue conversation from long lost lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Remade

“You are more lovely than I remember.” Megatron voice came to Drift softly; a large dark hand stroked the white helm flares. “Though you are different now. Before you were a shadow. Darkness and anger personified. Now you are a light in such dark places. Something to be revered. You’ve come so far.” 

Drift nuzzled into the hand cupping his face. Red lines accentuating the blush there. “Still, a long way to go.” Their words were hushed in the dimly lit room. 

“Don’t we all?” Megatron’s thumb traced the painted lines that ran down his face, along his bottom lip, down to stroke his main energon line in his neck. “We learn, we grow, we are made and then remade.” 

Drift felt as if he were on fire, that under infrared his face and finials would be lit up brighter than any star. “And you? Are you truly being remade?” It was hard to ask the biting questions he needed answers for when Megatron touched him in all the ways that made him burn. “Because I won’t stand by and let you hurt them.”

Megatron smiled down at him, that soft open smile that made his spark burn just as it had all those years ago. “I am a work in progress, but yes I think I am being remade.” Megatron leaned near searching Drift’s face for any signs his long lost lover remained in this new frame. “I will admit to feeling a bit lost as to the way” Another slow stroke of dark fingers along white helm flares. “Maybe you could show me?” 

Drift surged up; his optics searched Megatron’s for any trace of a lie. Finding none Drift rest his forehead against Megatron’s his dark fingers pulling Megatron close. “I’m not sure I’m the best example. I am still a work in progress myself.” Another swipe of Megatron’s thumb along his lower lip and Drift captured it with his mouth. He sucked hard on that rough digit while he held Megatron’s gaze. It only took one arm to lift Drift, hoisting him up high enough that the speedster could wrap his legs around Megatron’s waist. A quiet “unf” along with the now much-abused thumb escaped Drift as he was pressed into the wall behind them. 

“I missed you the moment you left.” Megatron’s words ghosted across Drift’s lips in the dark. 

“I missed you the moment he sent me away.” Drift spoke through the shivers wracking his frame. Any further words Drift might have had for his former lover were stolen by his kiss.


End file.
